darkageofcamelotfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotfixes 2009
1/20/2009 Bug Fixes :* Newly purchased Draconic Essence and Sanguine Stones can now be traded. Please note that you cannot return Stones for refunds anymore. :* A rare occurrence with Agnes getting stuck has been addressed. :* The Gem of Zephyr, Greater Aerial and War Pick of Detonation will now drop properly for Albion and Midgard. 1/12/2009 Quests New Things :* Moran the Mighty, Yar the Firstborn and Maldahar the Glimmer Prince quests are all now set to give BG kill credit. Bug Fixes :* The Great Hunt quests are now set to give BG kill credit. :* The Dragonslayer Thane Armor quest given out when completing the Great Hunt quests will now correctly give a full set of Dragonslayer Thane Armor. 1/10/2009 Atlantean Glass :* Players must now be level 40 or higher to receive Atlantean Glass dropped by ML x10 encounters 1/6/2009 Bug Fixes :* As a temporary solution to loot right issues with Master Level 7.10, Typhon will now drop loot directly. This will grant proper ownership for the treasure. Players will need to be within range (1000 units) upon defeating Typhon with Auto Loot on in order to receive the treasure. A more permanent solution will be put into place in a future patch. 12/18/2009 Update 9:30 PM EST: Added one additional Hot Fix note. Greetings! As we wrap up this preholiday week, we have the following Hot Fixes for you tonight: (Please read on for the full Hot Fix Notes) General Changes and New Things :* Starting today and running through 1/4/2010, all of the realms will be celebrating the season with a 200% bonus to experience and Bounty Points. :* A short term, temporary solution has been put into place in an effort to minimize monsters not dropping loot when killed by pets of too high of a level. As a result, Charm spells will only function on monsters lower than level 60. :* Update 9:30 PM EST - Typhon: This monster will now drop Atlantean Glass at the same locations that his other loot drops. This is to prevent instances where the Atlantean Glass would occasionally drop in lava. Bug Fixes :* Lucia: This NPC will now spawn in the proper Realm. :* Jack Frost: This NPC will now spawn in the proper Realm. Keep Supply Chests :* Keys for Keep Supply Chests will now only drop for the group that has done the most damage to the Keep Lord, no longer for just the group to get the killing blow. :* Keys now drop as Copper, Silver and Gold keys. These keys drop from Keeps from level 5/6, 7/8 and 9/10. :* Supply Chests now offer loot that corresponds with the type of Key used. Scales and Glass are only given out by Supply Chests opened with Gold Keys. :* Gold Keys now give a 50 percent chance for the Dragon Scale and Atlantean Glass caches. Quests :* First of Many: The Lurking Stranger in this quest will no longer drop loot. :* The Dragonslayer: These quests will now recognize every possible method to obtain Dragonslayer armor. This means whether you got the Dragonslayer armor via Glass or the Great Hunt quest. Dragons :* Golestandt: This monster will now drop more treasure. :* Gjalpinulva: This monster will now drop more treasure. :* Cuuldurach: This monster will now drop more treasure. :* Dragon Scales: These items are no longer sellable to NPC merchants. CLARIFICATION OF HOT FIX NOTES 12/17/2009 The following note was added on 12/17/2009 :* Please note that the Scales drop in different stacks and based on that they are named differently. They are all worth the same when you access the Dragon Scale Stores. ::Below are some examples: ::*Molted = 1 Scale ::*Young = 2 Scales ::*Adult = 10 Scales ::*Elder/Xanxicar/Zhulrathuul/etc. = 20 Scales ::*Draco = 50 Scales :* This value only applies to Scales that DROP. An Adult Scale counts as 10 Scales however if you split the stack of Scales into 9 and 1 then that 1 Adult Scale split from the stack has the same value as a Molted Scale. These work just like Aurulite Chips, Fragments, Shards, Clusters, etc. 9/16/2009 :* The Harvest Medal of Honor is now able to be equipped properly. Players that have already received the medal may need to relog for this change to go into effect. 9/14/2009 :* Based on initial feedback, some adjustments have been made to the amount of Atlantean Glass dropped by certain encounters. Cetus and Runihura now drop a greater amount of Glass while the amount dropped by Talos has been reduced. :* The Dragonslayer Armor quests no longer have experience and coin rewards. :* (Ywain Only) Mauler trainers are now spawning correctly again. :* (Ywain Only) Brohd in Jordheim will now accept the Classic version of the Dragonscale Bracelet to be exchanged for a more powerful version. :* Rondelya in the Nittedal Market now properly acts as a Housing Vault 3 NPC instead of as a second Vault 2 NPC. 9/11/2009 :* Archery shots will no longer successfully fire if the target has stealthed before the arrow has been fired, unless the target is still detectable by the archer. Note: In order for us to bring this live, we need to reboot the RvR regions. We ask that you avoid New Frontiers, Darkness Falls, and the Battlegrounds for the next 30 minutes while we perform the reboot of those areas. 5/07/2009 :* Fixes an issue that was preventing Druids from receiving the new Snare spell in the Nature Affinity Line. 4/01/2009 :* Sir Yvain, Sinfjotli Sigmundarson, and Fionn mac Cumhaill outside of each realm’s border keep are now offering a new quest to players who have completed the quest Know Thy Enemy, and to all players on Gaheris of level 49 or above. This will be the final quest of the Heroes and Legends event and brings with it a new version of the Medal of Honor. :* (Gaheris Only) Due to the overly difficult nature of the quests The Enemies of Albion, The Enemies of Midgard, and the Enemies of Hibernia, the Dragonslayer Representatives have returned to offer extra rewards to players who have completed them or wish to complete them. They can be found near the Heroes of each realm in the capital cities and give further information on what they are offering. 3/20/2009 Here are a couple of Hot Fix notes for the weekend: :* The ToA version of the Rigid Razorback Jerkin no longer limits the bonus to Spell Range to specific types of monsters. :* The ToA version of the Virulent Sporite Robe now grants a bonus to Spell Range. Category:Updates